


Wendy's Realization

by MamiKali20



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Wendy figures some things out about who she loves.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Wendy Marvell/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 4





	Wendy's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I made. Still working on The White Rose Cafe. Will update soon. I will be making more stories about Wendy Marvel, Chelia Blendy ,Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia I love Fairy Tail and will be working on more of this and Citrus too.
> 
> Disclaimer. I do not own the Fairy Tail or the Fairy Tail Charachters they belong to Hiro Mashima. No profit is made with this or any of my fanfiction.

Wendy was excited she was on her way to see Chelia today. She missed her friend after traveling so much with team Natsu. Wendy had grown in the three years she was away now a budding sixteen year old she had grown in many places. Her curves, hips and most importantly for Wendy her boobs. She couldn't wait to show Chelia.

Wendy was dropped near Lamiascale Guild. Erza patted her back. "Good luck say hi to the guild for us" Lucy smiled at Wendy and Natsu thumbed up her. Gray smirked. Wendy walked toward the guild. She smiled when she saw Lyon. 

Lyon welcomed her"Wendy my you've grown. Chelia is practicing magic she's come a long way." Wendy smiled bowed and went to the courtyard there she saw Chelia doing magic wing magic. She was blowing leaves all around with a strong wind. Wendy smiled and clapped her hands. Chelia stopped and looked at her. She smiled and ran towards Wendy. Her own boobs bouncing up and down cup C while Wendy had cup B boobs. They hugged and squished hard. 

"Oh Wendy you've been gone for so long I'm so happy you're back!" Chelia said smiling while hugging her friend her long pigtails dancing in the wind. Wendy's own pigtails dance in the wind too. Wendy smelled the crook of Chelia's neck. Chelia smiled and hugged tighter not letting go. Her breast squishing Wendy's.

After a while they sat under the same tree they had once promised each other friendship. They cuddled close. "So tell me how did the three year trip go?" Chelia asked.

"Hmmm ok I saw Lucy and Erza naked way too many times that I lost count and once Natzu cause he and Gray were fighting and he ended up in the girls bath. Erza of course almost cut his off. I noticed I find men disgusting while naked and it's not cause it was Natsu just in general. So I think I'm a lesbian. You?"

Chelia blushed and smiled. "I don't think I like boys either but then I've had my eyes on someone for a very long time"

"Oh"Wendy got disappointed.

"Yeah she has blue hair,brown eyes , a talking Exceed cat that can turn Human uses Dragon Slayer magic, I've liked her for a very long time in fact I've thought of her none stop for four years" Chelia looked at Wendy from the corner of her eye.

Wendy blushed and gasped she hugged Chelia tight falling on her she looked down on her. Chelia smiled and touched Wendy's face. "Kiss me you dolt" Chelia said Wendy nodded and her lips touched Chelia's but when they did in her mind she was kissing someone else. She too had red hair but different she couldn't understand still she kissed Chelia enjoying finally being in her arms.

Chelia touched Wendy's cheek kissing her deeper holding her close.Wendy moaned and moved her right knee between Chelias leg. Chelia stopped the kiss. "Whoa slow down I'm not ready for sex just yet Wendy let's go out on a date first" 

Wendy smiled "Sure pick you up tonight at 7 Erza Natsu Lucy and Gray are staying here for the night it will be great!" 

Chelia laughed and kissed Wendy again. Wendy got off Chelia and helped her up. They walked back to the guild holding hands giggling among themselves. Erza ,Lucy ,Natsu and Gray were now there too Gray mostly talking to Lyon. The girls instantly knew what had occurred seeing the faves of both Wendy and Chelia. They mingled and talked a bit more then left to the motel they would be staying at. Wendy told Lucy and Erza of her date.

"Well I'm going out on a date with Chelia I am a bit worried but I definitely want to date her." 

Erza smiled and hugged Wendy tight to her chest. "I'm so proud of you. You've grown so quickly and so well. You're the guild's pride and joy and my own. Let's go get you a beautiful dress for the occasion and get you ready Natsu ,Gray behave or I'll kill you when I get back!" Erza said in her authoritative voice. Gray and Natsu held onto each other nodding there was no one that could scared them more than Erza.

Lucy and Carla went with them. Erza walked around the shops and picked one she took Wendy by her hand and walked in. Wendy felt a spark go up her arm something she found odd she looked at Erza's and her hand intertwined. She looked up at her though not too up now she was almost at Erza's height. She saw it, the dress she wanted. It was royal blue halter top. It was perfect. 

"This one help me try it on Erza?" Wendy asked her. Erza nodded smiling and went with her to the changing room. Lucy found a purple dress she liked for herself and went to try it on. Wendy closed the door of her changing room. Erza was with her she put the dress on the hook and looked as Wendy started to take off her shirt and skirt. Erza could see the girl's curves and much larger breast than what she used to be. She smiled she truly had blossomed. 

"Hey Erza you think I'll have to leave Fairy Tail now that I'm dating Chelia?" 

"No, not at all you'll always be part of Fairy Tail take off your bra Wendy this dress you need to wear it with out one." 

Wendy blushed taking off her bra her pink nipple erected as the cold hit them. Erza blushed too but dressed her anyways she zipped the zipper up her back while she ran her hand softly up. Wendy closed her eyes. She didn't know why but she wanted to enjoy this intimate moment with Erza. 

Erza looked at Wendy completely dressed over the mirror she touched her shoulders. Wendy felt wherever Erza touched her skin was on fire. "You look beautiful Wendy so grown." She hugged her close. Wendy sighed and looked up at Erza.

"You keep saying I've grown and yeah my body has changed and I feel things I've never felt before but I don't feel like I've grown" Wendy said leaning her head on Erza's chest. 

"To be fair I may have grown too over the years but I feel relatively the same. Is normal I think. Come Wendy you'll have Chelia drooling for you tonight. Do you need gems I can get you some for tonight truly wow her. Hmmm" Erza ran her fingers through Wendy's hair. Wendy nodded and turned hugging Erza laying her head on her chest.

Erza smiled and kissed the top of Wendy's head.

After all that they all went to eat some sushi. Wendy thought this place was perfect for their date. Happy was thrilled to be eating fish. Carla ate Sushi and was surprised she liked raw fish. But only in sushi form she liked it. Not like Happy. 

Wendy looked at Erza. "I will bring Chelia here it's prices are reasonable and I see romantic nooks we can both enjoy." 

Erza nodded and fed a sushi to Wendy who opened her mouth and took it. No one would say anything one day three years ago on their journey to the mountains Wendy got sick. Erza did all she could for Wendy. She stripped naked and held her close to her body to warm her up, bathe her,fed her and even cleaned her dirty unmentionables. Wendy couldn't move from such a high fever or low lows were her body would grow cold. Her breathing was labored. Erza didn't leave her side for a minute. She took it so seriously. Lucy ,Natsu and Gray looked for a cure but found out it was a specific sky dragon illness with no known cure. 

They waited it out for almost a week. Erza started crying as did Carla thinking she would die on them. But she recovered and slowly began to eat ,drink and use the bathroom. Erza was hovering over her for a week more but soon she let go. Still even now Erza can't help but feed Wendy because it gave her a sense of motherhood she wouldn't have otherwise.

Wendy smiled and got a Sushi and fed it to Erza. Erza smiled eating it. Lucy had to admit she felt a little jealous she missed her mom. But Erza took her job with such pride in her eyes. After lunch they went back watched some show and then came the time to get Wendy ready for her date.

Erza and Lucy helped Wendy with her dress, hair and make up. Erza lent Wendy Pearl ear rings the tear drop kind. She grabbed her chin and added lip stick and lip gloss. Wendy blushed a little her stomach starting to get butterflies. This was probably one of the biggest days of her life or night rather. She just knew she was nervous and excited.

Erza smiled looking at Wendy with pride. Wendy blushed a little and hugged Erza nuzzling her chest. "I love you so much" 

Erza smiled and kissed the top of Wendy's head. "And you my sky dragon"

Lucy bit her lower lip but looked away. 

Wendy let go of Erza and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked really good Chelia will love it. She looked at both Lucy and Erza. "How do I look?" 

"You look lovely" Erza said with pride.

"You're going to know her out!" Lucy said with a wink.

Wendy blushed, took her purse then left to go get Chelia. She walked to the Lamiascale Guild knocked on the door. Lyon smiled and called for Chelia. Chelia stepped out in a cute fushia colored dress her hair in a braid on the side. Wendy's eyes sparkled. She offered her arm to Chelia.

"Shall we? I'm taking you to a nice Sushi place." 

Chelia smiled and took Wendy's arm,"Yeah I can't wait I've missed you so much." She kissed Wendy's cheek. Wendy blushed and felt the butterflies. But she wondered what she felt them too with Erza.

They got to the restaurant and ordered sodas for both of them. Chelia smiled at Wendy and they talked about their different adventures. But Wendy started talking about Erza. 

"She took care of me while I was sick. I feel so close to her. Erza is Amazing and I just hope I can be like her someday." Wendy sipped from her soda.

"You don't need to be like Erza. You are you Wendy. You're amazing just the way you are." Chelia told her sincerely. She took her hand in hers and began eating the fried things they served with the sweet and tangy sauce.

The date went without a hitch. Wendy walked Chelia back to her Guild. She kissed her on the lips and smiled at her. Yeah she may have a crush on Erza but her heart belonged to Chelia.

The End


End file.
